Révérence
by asami28
Summary: Ichigo est un danseur talentueux au futur très prometteur possédant deux rêves, le premier est sur le point de se réaliser alors qu'il vient d'être accepté à la Julliard, la fameuse école de danse américaine. Le second rêve est l'homme qu'il désire depuis son adolescence, Grimmjow. Tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce que le destin lui fasse prendre un mauvais virage.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Voici une nouvelle histoire GrimmIchi, encore une belle romance mais cette fois assez dramatique. J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

Le silence régnait dans la salle, augmentant la tension qu'il ressentait déjà. Il pouvait sentir les muscles de ses épaules se tendre, il ne devait pas échouer, pas cette fois. Inspirant profondément, il s'avança sur la scène sombre d'un pas léger. Une fois en place, il leva la tête vers les projecteurs encore éteints, ferma les yeux et attendit. Quelques secondes durant lesquelles le public retînt son souffle, et la musique débuta.

Ichigo ouvrit les yeux dès les premières mélodies et son corps se mût de son propre chef. La scène était pour lui, rien que pour lui et il n'était là que pour elle. La musique s'accéléra, tout comme les battements de son cœur et c'est à ce moment là qu'il se dit que, bon sang, il était en vie. Et putain, que c'était bon.

Ichigo avait toujours aimé la danse, c'était dans son sang. Il se souvînt de sa mère, quand elle était encore parmi eux, souriante et pleine de vie. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de danser dès qu'elle entendait une musique. Ichigo se souvînt de sa robe rouge qui se soulevait dès qu'elle tournait, il l'adorait dans cette robe, elle était si belle, si élégante. Sa mère avait donné le goût à la danse à toute la famille, ses petites sœurs, Yuzu et Karin avaient commencé la danse classique et hip-hop toutes jeunes. Et si Ichigo aimait danser avec sa mère de temps en temps, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il la supplie de l'inscrire lui aussi le jour où, en déposant ses sœurs à l'entraînement il fut fasciné par les danseurs adultes qui s'amusaient dans la cour. Le sourire aux lèvres, les jeunes hommes avaient été incroyables. Ichigo était resté bouche bée devant leurs performances, il avait même cru un instant qu'ils allaient s'envoler tellement ils étaient gracieux, léger, splendide. Ichigo n'avait jamais rien vu de tel et la seule chose qu'il avait pensé, c'était que lui aussi, voulait savoir ce que cela faisait de s'envoler.

Cela faisait 10 ans et la passion d'Ichigo n'avait jamais perdu en intensité. Il était né pour danser, tout le monde le savait.

Et aujourd'hui, c'est avec émotion qu'il monta sur scène, représentant sa troupe pour la dernière fois. Il ne danserait plus sur cette scène qu'il avait monté avec les techniciens de la mairie. Il ne serait plus éblouit par les projecteurs mille fois réparés par Toji, le régisseur de la salle de spectacle de Karakura. C'était ici qu'il avait senti ses ailes pousser mais aujourd'hui, il quittait le nid. Son rêve allait se réaliser, il était accepté à la Julliard, l'école de danse la plus connue au monde. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais il se reprit en faisant une magnifique volute dont il avait le secret. Il ne devait pas penser à son départ, pas maintenant. Il devait penser au moment présent. A sa dernière danse, à ses proches dans le public, à cette personne qu'il chérissait plus que tout, il était là, il le savait.

La musique changea, la pop laissant place au rock. Il avait décidé de dédier sa dernière performance à sa mère qui l'avait quitté trop tôt. « Simple Man » de Lynyrd Skynyrd représentait parfaitement le message qu'elle n'avait cessé de vouloir lui transmettre. Sois heureux, suis ton cœur et rien d'autre.

 _Be something you love and understand._

La musique s'arrêta et Ichigo eut une pensée pour sa mère, espérant qu'elle était fière de lui. Les spectateurs se levèrent de leurs sièges et l'applaudirent chaleureusement. Ichigo se releva pour rejoindre sa troupe et tous ensemble, ils retournèrent sur scène pour le salut final. Les professeurs de danse furent remerciés et on félicita Ichigo pour son entrée à la Julliard à la rentrée prochaine. Il entendit ses sœurs hurler son nom, accompagné par ses amis et son cousin Kaien. Il ne vit pas celui qu'il mourrait d'envie de voir, il espérait qu'il l'attendait à la sortie. Après un dernier salut, il trinqua avec ses profs et amis et sortis en courant dans l'air frais de la nuit japonaise. Il descendit les escaliers à une vitesse affolante, bousculant des gens en passant la porte et couru vers le vieux van de son père. Il repéra ses sœurs qui crièrent de joie en le voyant, mais lui ne les voyait déjà plus. Parce qu'il était là, debout appuyé contre un arbre, fort, puissant, beau, magnifique même. Il était tout ce qu'Ichigo désirait depuis toujours. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, des frissons familiers parcoururent la peau d'Ichigo. Les mêmes qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il était en âge de comprendre qu'il était fou amoureux du meilleur ami de son cousin.

\- Grimmjow ! Souria t-il, euphorique.

\- Bravo, Ichi, tu étais formidable. Le félicita Grimmjow.

Le simple compliment chamboula Ichigo qui se sentit pousser des ailes, et il adorait cette sensation que seule la danse et Grimmjow étaient capable de lui donner.

\- On est là aussi au fait ! se plaignit une voix masculine.

Ichigo se tourna vers Kaien qui souriait malicieusement malgré sa remarque. Ichigo rit de bon cœur et serra son cousin dans ses bras. Ils lui avaient manqué. Si ichigo venait de terminer le lycée, Grimmjow s'était engagé dans l'armée après avoir terminé sa licence universitaire en histoire et langues étrangères alors que Kaien n'était qu'à la moitié de ses études de médecine. Après quatre années passées dans la capitale, les garçons revenaient à Karakura. Kaien avait décidé de faire son internat dans l'hôpital que gérait son oncle. Ichigo ne savait pas encore ce que Grimmjow planifiait de faire, il espérait secrètement qu'il resterait près de lui, au moins pendant les vacances jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo s'envole pour New York. Ou peut-être accepterait-il de venir avec lui, après tout, Grimmjow était originaire de là-bas. Il était métisse, sa mère était japonaise, elle vivait dans une grande maison traditionnelle au nord de Karakura. Son père était un militaire américain, il était parti en mission quand Grimmjow avait 9 ans et n'était jamais revenu. Mais de ce qu'Ichigo se rappelait, c'était un homme bien dont Grimmjow avait toujours été fier d'être le fils.

Isshin s'approcha de son fils et le serra fort dans ses bras.

\- Je suis fier de toi, fiston, elle le serait aussi.

Les yeux d'Ichigo brillaient, il avait du mal à retenir ses larmes tant les émotions étaient fortes ce soir. Il était tellement heureux, il avait la danse, sa famille, ses amis et Grimmjow. Même si, au fond de son cœur, il craignait que le bleuté ne le considère seulement comme le petit frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Cependant, Ichigo n'aimait pas Grimmjow de la façon dont il aimait Kaien. Non, cet amour qu'il ressentait était dévastateur, il transcendait tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître. Il aurait pu mourir pour Grimmjow.

Encore sous le coup de l'adrénaline, ils arrivèrent tous chez Grimmjow où sa mère les attendait avec un bon repas. Elle était venue à la représentation précédente pour pouvoir tout préparer à temps. Ichigo était dans sa vieille mazda bleu électrique que son père et Grimmjow s'étaient amusés à retaper pour les 18 ans d'Ichigo. Ce fut un des plus beaux cadeaux qu'on lui ait fait et Ichigo la chérissait presque autant que ses chaussons de danse. Ses sœurs et sa tante étaient dans le van de son père tandis que Kaien et Grimmjow roulaient dans la Chevrolet de Grimmjow. Ichigo aurait souhaité qu'il soit près de lui mais ce n'était pas grave, il aurait toute la soirée pour profiter de lui et il avait besoin de réfléchir. Ce soir serait le grand soir. Le moment qu'il attendait depuis ses 15 ans. Ce soir, il dirait tout à Grimmjow. Il lui avouerait ses sentiments les plus profonds. Fini de se cacher, de se mentir. Ce soir, Grimmjow serait à lui. Il le savait, il l'avait toujours su.

Il fit des appels de phares à sa famille alors que leurs chemins se séparaient, Ichigo devait passer chez lui pour se doucher et se changer avant de les rejoindre. Il arrêta la voiture devant la maison de son père et monta rapidement dans sa chambre pour prendre les vêtements qu'il avait préparé avant de partir. Il se doucha en vitesse grand V et enfila un pantalon noir ajusté qui moulaient parfaitement ses cuisses finement musclées et ses fesses rondes. Il boutonna sa chemise noire sans manches qui soulignait son torse sculpté par la danse. Une chaîne en argent pendait à la ceinture, assortis à ses multiples bracelets qu'il avait aux poignets. Il enfila ses vieilles Nike noire et blanches porte bonheur, se parfuma, se coiffa et repartit en sifflotant un air qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il sauta d'un pas souple dans sa voiture, ses années à danser lui avait donné une assurance et une souplesse dans ses mouvements dont il était très fier. Il s'amusait souvent à surprendre ses proches qui ne l'entendaient jamais arrivé. Ils voyaient aussi les regards des gens dans la rue dès qu'il se déplaçait tel un félin, il créait l'envie dans leur yeux, il savait en jouer mais ne le faisait jamais. Il se l'était promis le jour de ses 15 ans, alors que Grimmjow l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le féliciter, il lui avait dit à l'oreille qu'il deviendrait quelqu'un de bien. Ichigo n'avait toujours souhaité qu'être quelqu'un pour lui, sa personne que Grimmjow aimerait jusqu' à la fin. Il n'avait cédé à personne depuis ce jour, car la seule personne pour lui, c'était Grimmjow. Et si les gens lui déclarait qu'il était naïf, qu'un premier amour ne durait jamais, il leur répondait simplement qu'aux fil des années, son amour avait non seulement grandi mais aussi pris en maturité. Il ne se sentait pas comme amoureux pour la première fois, mais amoureux depuis toujours, comme si cela était une évidence, comme s'il avait trouvé son âme sœur et qu'il n'y aurait que lui dans son cœur, et ce, à jamais.

Quand il passa la porte, sa famille l'accueillit avec chaleur. Il rit en serrant à nouveau tout le monde dans ses bras. Satsuki, la mère de Grimmjow, le félicita tendrement en passant une main sur son visage. Il avait toujours adoré cette femme si bienveillante, si forte qui avait su élever seul un adolescent pas toujours facile. Grimmjow avait connu une période difficile vers ses 14 ans, et, avec Kaien, ils avaient fait les quatre cents coups et Ichigo se rappelle encore les sermons qu'Isshin avait passé son temps à leur faire. Kaien était le fils de la sœur d'Isshin, Hina, qui avait, elle aussi élevé ses enfants seule. Isshin avait alors joué la figure paternelle qui avait manqué à Kaien, Kukaku et Ganju. Ayant la même situation, Satsuki et Hina étaient devenus bonnes amies et s'étaient entraidées durant les périodes où leurs garçons avaient été des adolescents compliqués.

Toute cette petite famille était réunie, heureuse. Ichigo savait pourtant que, malgré tout, cette soirée annonçait une fin et un début. Sa vie allait bientôt changer. Il était triste de les quitter, il allait arriver dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas mais là-bas, il le savait, il pourrait s'envoler. Et si Grimmjow acceptait ses sentiments, ils pourraient partir ensemble. Rien ne ferait plus plaisir à Ichigo.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Ichigo se mit à douter. Il était temps pour lui de se confesser. Il savait que Grimmjow l'aimait, pas comme un frère, il les avait vus, les œillades brûlantes, les gestes doux, les mains qui s'attardent sur sa taille alors qu'il passait derrière lui et les sourires… Ces sourires à se damner qui faisait tourner le monde d'Ichigo.

Il se regarda dans la glace, tout irait bien. C'était Grimmjow et il ne ferait jamais rien pour le blesser. Il ne l'avait jamais déçu. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et descendit au salon. Kaien était déjà rentré avec sa mère et ses cousines. Satsuki était monté se coucher, laissant Grimmjow avec Isshin. Ichigo les entendit discuter sur la terrasse et se dirigea vers les voix en silence. Les hommes ne l'entendirent pas arriver derrière eux.

\- Je crois que des félicitations sont à l'ordre du jour, mon garçon. Souria Isshin.

\- Merci, Monsieur. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de me féliciter. Répondit humblement Grimmjow.

De quoi parlaient-ils ? Ichigo s'approcha encore. Pourquoi le félicitait-il ? Pour son retour ? Peut-être avait-il été promu dans l'armée ? Ichigo n'y connaissait rien.

\- Mais enfin ! Des fiançailles, ce n'est pas rien. C'est une chose merveilleuse ! Il me tarde de la rencontrer et-

Ichigo sursauta et son bras frappa dans une chaise de jardin. Des… Fiançailles ? Quoi ? Mais comment était-ce possible ? Il sentit la terre tourner à l'envers, il fut pris de vertiges alors que les hommes se retournèrent violemment, surpris de voir Ichigo derrière eux. Isshin fronça les sourcils en voyant le visage anormalement pâle de son fils tandis que Grimmjow était sous le choc. Il n'avait pas entendu Ichigo arriver et n'avait surtout pas voulu qu'il l'apprenne comme ça.

Ichigo eut un haut le cœur, il sentit la crise de panique arriver mais alors que Grimmjow s'approchait de lui, il eut un mouvement de recul. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Ichigo ne put contenir ses larmes et s'enfuit à toute vitesse. Grimmjow essaya de lui courir après mais, Satsuki, qui était revenue dans le salon le stoppa en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Laisse le, mon fils, cela fait bien trop longtemps qu'il te regarde comme il le fait, il devait l'apprendre. Mais laisse lui du temps, d'accord ?

Grimmjow la regarda, paniqué. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. L'expression sur le visage d'Ichigo lui avait brisé le cœur.

\- Je dois lui parler. Décida t-il d'un ton ferme.

Ils se regardèrent un instant et elle ferma les yeux en le laissant partir. Il couru à la suite du rouquin et elle eut un mauvais pressentiment au moment où il passa la porte. Isshin posa une main sur son épaule, la regardant sans comprendre.

* * *

Ichigo courait aussi vite que ses jambes le pouvaient. Des larmes chaudes inondaient ses yeux, il voyait trouble mais ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tout avait été si simple, il y a encore quelques heures, ils étaient tous heureux, en famille. Alors comment cette douce bulle de bonheur avait pu lui éclater à la figure de la sorte ? Arrivé au bout de l'immense jardin qui donnait sur une falaise d'où on avait une vue panoramique de la ville. Ichigo s'écroula à genoux dans l'herbe fraiche. Des sanglots sortaient de sa gorge et il ne put retenir ses cris d'agonie. Il pris sa tête entre ses mains et alors que son désespoir lui semblait abominable, il se releva brusquement et fit la seule chose qu'il savait faire pour se calmer. Son corps bougea lentement alors que l'air qu'il avait siffloté toute la soirée lui revint en tête. Il préféra se concentrer sur ça et calma sa respiration. Ses tremblements n'avaient pas cessé quand il entendit la voix qu'il aimait tant l'appeler. Il sursauta violemment et pensa une seconde se cacher derrière sa voiture mais il était inutile de fuir. Il ne pouvait se détourner de ce regard azur qu'il aimait depuis toujours.

Grimmjow arriva précipitamment et tendit une main vers Ichigo qui sentit les larmes revenir.

\- Ichi… Je suis désolé. Murmura Grimmjow.

\- Désolé de quoi ? De te marier ou que je l'apprenne ? répondit-il, la voix cassé.

\- Je voulais te le dire ! Mais… pas comme ça…

\- Comment alors ? Gronda t-il en s'approchant de lui. Vas-y ! Montre moi la bonne façon de m'annoncer que tu vas épouser une…

\- C'est une femme Ichigo, et elle s'appelle Nell.

\- J'suis vraiment content de le savoir. Répondit-il mauvais avec une mine dégoutée.

Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient, mais si Ichigo avait rêvé de nombreuses fois de se retrouver dans une situation pareille, les circonstances, elles, il n'aurait pu les imaginer seulement en cauchemar. Grimmjow ne disait rien. Il semblait tout aussi troublé mais ne disait rien. L'homme qu'Ichigo avait toujours aimé semblait si faible tout à coup, ses épaules étaient baissés, il semblait abattu. Ses yeux se baissèrent un instant sur les lèvres entrouvertes d'Ichigo et il y lu une lueur qui lui donna d'innombrables frissons. Réagissant au quart de tours, Ichigo attrapa le col de la chemise de Grimmjow et scella leurs lèvres.

Et c'était fabuleux, tout ce qu'il avait toujours espéré. Une chaleur le traversa alors qu'il se sentit fondre contre le corps massif du militaire. Il sentit les lèvres de Grimmjow s'entrouvrir et alors que leurs langues allaient se mêler, il sentit Grimmjow se contracter et sans comprendre, Ichigo se retrouva brutalement au sol, une douleur lancinante au visage.

Grimmjow l'avait frappé.

Bouche bée, Ichigo passa une main sur ses lèvres et poussa un hoquet de surprise en voyant du sang couler de sa lèvres inférieur. Grimmjow l'avait frappé… Il leva la tête vers lui et Grimmjow semblait tout aussi terrifié par son geste. Mais Ichigo était perdu, déboussolé, son cœur était en miette et ses membres tremblaient. Sentant ses larmes revenir, il se releva en repoussant Grimmjow qui voulut se précipitait vers lui.

\- Ichigo… Ichi… Seigneur ! Je suis désolé ! S'écria Grimmjow.

\- Ne m'approche pas ! répondit Ichigo, choqué.

Mais c'était trop tard, le mal était fait et Ichigo se dirigea à grands pas vers sa voiture. Il s'installa au volant et quand il voulut refermer la porte, la main de Grimmjow l'arrêta.

\- S'il te plaît… Attends… Mon dieu ! Je t'en prie, bébé ! Le supplia Grimmjow alors que la voiture démarrait et qu'Ichigo partait à toute vitesse.

Les doigts d'ichigo serraient le volant avec force, il avait le gout du sang qui lui piquait la gorge et les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Quelque chose en lui s'était brisé. Il ne savait plus quoi ressentir, il sentit une fatigue incroyable s'abattre sur lui, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de danser sans jamais s'arrêter. Il voulait aller dans sa salle de danse, et oublier cette affreuse soirée. Rien de pire n'aurait pu arriver.

Il ne faisait pas attention au compteur alors qu'il essayait de se reprendre. Il inspira avec difficulté et cet air agaçant lui revint en tête, mais cette fois il le reconnu. Il se mit à marmonner les paroles alors qu'une voiture en face de lui arrivait à toute allure et l'aveugla de ses phares.

 _Don't leave me now, leave me out with nowhere to go, leave me out on this lonely road, all alone on this darkest night, don't leave me now_

Ichigo freina violemment mais ne put contrôler la voiture tant le virage était serré. Tout autour de lui s'accéléra. Il perdit le contrôle du véhicule alors que celui d'en face le percuta avec violence. Le bruit assourdissant des freins et de la tôle qui éclatait étaient insupportable.

Une phrase qu'il avait pensé plus tôt lui revint alors que la voiture avait franchi la barrière de sécurité et qu'il tombait dans le vide et dévalait la falaise avec une vitesse au delà du réel.

« Il aurait pu mourir pour Grimmjow… »


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite de Révérence, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier! Merci à tous pour votre soutien, vous êtes nombreux à m'encourager et je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissante.

Merci à Yuuki, Noah et Koneko tes mots m'ont réellement touché, j'espère sincèrement que la suite te plaira.

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Une seconde, c'est tout ce qu'il suffit parfois. Une seule seconde peut changer le destin d'un personne et entrainer une suite de réactions en chaîne qui feront que, cette infime seconde aura un impact irréversible sur un être. Et c'est en soi, la chose la plus terrible qui puisse arriver. Car on ne peut rien face au destin, on peut vouloir quelque chose de tout notre cœur mais parfois, la volonté ne suffit pas. Même aimer quelqu'un ne suffit pas. C'est un constat tragique duquel nous ne pouvons nous soustraire, mais c'est pour cela que l'amour existe. Parce que l'amour nous donne la force d'avancer et, si c'est le destin qui dessine notre chemin, au moins, avons-nous la chance de le parcourir avec l'être aimé.

Ichigo n'avait jamais cru à toutes ses hypothèses sur le destin, le paradis, l'enfer et un dieu qui prendrait les décisions à sa place. Il s'était toujours contenté de vivre au jour le jour, espérant toujours le meilleur, dansant et souriant jusqu'à ce que les problèmes disparaissent d'eux-mêmes. Il avait brillé tel un soleil, débordant de chaleur et réchauffant les êtres autour de lui. C'était une belle analogie, pensa Kaien, que Grimmjow lui avait soufflé il y a quelques années. D'apreès lui Ichigo brillait autant que l'astre solaire quand il souriait. Kaien se souvînt être resté bouche bée devant cette déclaration sortie de nulle part alors qu'ils buvaient une bière dans un bar de Tokyo. Son ami n'avait plus jamais mentionné son cousin avec une telle tendresse dans sa voix, mais Kaien ne l'avait pas oublié car elle lui avait semblé si véridique qu'il en avait gardé l'image. Et jamais, il n'aurait pensé voir le soleil s'éteindre d'une façon si tragique. Ce qu'il n'oublierais jamais aussi, ce serait le jour où il vit son cousin inconscient et en sang sur un lit d'hôpital, et le désespoir sur le visage de son oncle qui revivait la torture qu'il avait connu avec sa femme des années auparavant.

Kaien était en service à l'hôpital quand les pompiers amenèrent Ichigo entre la vie et la mort sur un brancard. Il n'avait pas pu s'en occuper directement à cause des liens de parenté mais les meilleurs chirurgiens de l'hôpital l'avaient pris en charge sur ordre d'Isshin. C'était la panique totale, personne ne savait ce qu'il lui été arrivé, les pompiers l'avait repêché dans un ravin au nord de la ville, son corps tordu dans la tôle brisée de sa voiture. Kaien en avait eu la nausée. L'autre voiture était conduite par un jeune homme qui avait décidé d'inaugurer sa nouvelle voiture qu'il avait eu pour ses 18 ans, avec ses amis. Ils étaient tous en état d'ivresse avancée et la colère que ressenti Kaien ne s'estompa pas quand il appris que le conducteur n'eut qu'un bras cassé et quelques points de suture. Les passagers n'avaient eux aussi hérité que de blessure sans trop grande gravité. Rien qui n'égalait l'état d'Ichigo.

Après quelques jours d'inconscience, Ichigo avait fini par ouvrir les yeux. Kaien et Yuzu étaient à son chevet et les yeux fatigués de la jeune femme avaient de nouveau versé des larmes, mais de soulagement cette fois. Le brun s'était brutalement levé, l'assommant de questions auxquelles il n'avait pas répondu. Il l'avait regardé, cligné plusieurs fois des yeux puis s'était rendormis.

Sa famille commençait à retrouver espoir, il avait échappé de peu à la mort, il avait de la chance d'être en vie. C'était ce que tous, se disaient. Mais, secrètement, chacun redoutaient le moment où Ichigo se réveillerait définitivement et découvrirais l'état de sa jambe gauche. Et de son visage.

Le moment tant redouté ne tarda pas à arriver et le calme troublant dont Ichigo fit preuve fut considéré comme admirable pour ses proches. Mais pour Kaien, il représentait toutes ses peurs les plus enfouis. Ichigo n'était plus là.

\- Ne dis rien à Grimmjow. Furent les seuls mots qu'Ichigo prononça avant de se fermer totalement au monde.

Kaien lui en avait fait la promesse alors qu'il voyait de ses propres yeux l'extinction d'un soleil orange.

 **5 ans plus tard**

Dans la petite salle de danse, le volume sonore excessif faisait vibrer les murs du bâtiment. Personne n'y faisait attention, l'heure était à la fête chez les danseuses du Rukongai. Les adolescentes venaient d'être sélectionné pour la compétition nationale et c'était une nouvelle incroyable qui leur donnaient toutes envie de danser pendant des heures et des heures. Ichigo sourit en les voyant donner leur meilleur d'elles-mêmes. Il était fier de ses petites danseuses, elles avaient travaillé dur pour arriver à leur niveau. Il n'avait pas été toujours tendre avec elles mais l'affection qui les liaient était indiscutable. Secouant la tête, il les rejoint avec entrain et les guida jusqu'à la fin de la chorégraphie. « _Move your body_ » de Sia résonnait encore dans salle quand le cours arriva à sa fin. Les élèves s'en allèrent par petits groupes alors qu'Ichigo restait encore un peu pour conseiller une des jeunes filles. Elle partit en le remerciant chaleureusement, comme à son habitude. Alors qu'il se retrouvait seul, Ichigo rangea les quelques affaires qui restaient et ferma le placard hébergea le matériel audio. Il s'arrêta un instant et s'assit sur une chaise alors qu'il étirait ses jambes. Il avait un peu trop tiré sur la corde aujourd'hui et sa jambe lui faisait plus mal que d'habitude. Il pesta en inspirant doucement. Il massait sa jambe et quand la douleur commença à s'estomper, il leva les yeux vers les grands miroirs qui ornaient les murs de la salle de danse. Il grimaça quand ses yeux retombèrent sur la cicatrice sur sa tempe. Elle partait de son oreille gauche et allait jusqu'à son arcade sourcilière.

Si ses blessures n'avaient plus le même effet sur lui qu'il y a quelques années, quand la douleur à la jambe revenait, c'était dur pour lui d'ignorer le sentiment de dégout qui lui tordait le ventre. Dans ses cas-là, peu de choses arrivait à le calmer.

\- Miroir, mon beau miroir, dis moi qui est la plus belle ? chantonna une voix masculine, moqueuse.

Ichigo frémit en voyant dans le miroir le reflet du grand brun derrière lui. Il ne l'avait pas vu ni entendu arriver. Cela devenait une habitude. Il se leva et sourit en se dirigeant vers lui, ignorant la légère claudication que sa jambe lui causait.

\- Je suis en avance ? Demanda Hisagi, hésitant.

\- Pile à l'heure. Sourit Ichigo. Je vais me changer et on y va.

\- A vos ordres, messire.

Ricanant, Ichigo lui envoya un coup à l'abdomen que le brun évita gracieusement. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires alors qu'ils continuèrent de se chamailler comme des collégiens. Ichigo remarqua que son comportement immature rassurait Shuuei, il avait vu ses épaules tendus quand il était entré dans la salle de danse. Son regard sombre était hésitant et sa respiration si courte qu'il semblait avoir arrêter de respirer. Ichigo se remémora leur dernière dispute. Il savait qu'il avait blessé Hisagi bien plus qu'il ne voulait le montrer. Mais malgré les mots durs qu'ils avaient échangé, malgré le fait qu'il lui en voulait, Hisagi avait répondu à son appel. Quand bien même, au fond de lui, il savait qu'Ichigo ne l'avait pas appelé parce qu'il lui manquait. Mais par nécessité. Tous deux connaissaient la vraie forme de leur relation et décidaient de l'ignorer.

\- Tu peux prendre ton temps tu sais, tu peux même prendre une douche si tu veux. D'ailleurs, on pourra la prendre ensemble… suggéra Shuuei avec un air innocent, mais ses yeux envoyaient un tout autre message.

\- Tu es incorrigible. Répondit Ichigo sans refuser l'invitation.

Ichigo commença à se déshabiller sous les yeux prédateurs de son amant qui n'en perdait pas une miette. Le brun le connaissait bien, il savait ce qui l'excitait plus que quiconque. Le roux se retourna pour le regarder dans les yeux, Hisagi et lui faisait la même taille et à peu près la même carrure. Ils étaient tous deux grands et finement musclés. Il l'attrapa par les hanches et ils se jaugèrent du regard un instant avant de se sourire et de sceller leurs lèvres. Ichigo laissa échapper un gémissement tandis qu'Hisagi mordait sa lèvre et passait sa langue sur la morsure. Les mains du brun s'infiltrèrent dans le pantalon large du rouquin mais Ichigo intercepta le mouvement en le tirant vers les cabines de douche, souriant malicieusement.

Il fallait admettre qu'ils faisaient un couple intéressant. Ils étaient tous deux d'une beauté perturbante, leurs yeux clairs étaient perçants et si la danse avait donné à Ichigo une grâce dans ses mouvements, Hisagi se mouvait naturellement comme un grand félin. Une panthère noire prête à vous dévorer au moindre faux pas. Mais ce qui choquait dès le premier regard, c'était leurs cicatrices au visage, placé presque au même endroit. C'est en partie pour cette raison qu'Ichigo l'avait laissé l'approcher alors qu'il vivait dans une bulle et s'était fermé du monde entier. Hisagi n'était pas un modèle de vertu, et sa famille ne l'appréciait guère, mais c'était lui qui avait peu à peu, percé cette bulle asphyxiante et avait permis à Ichigo de s'épanouir à nouveau. Bien-sûr, il ne ressemblait en rien à l'Ichigo d'avant. Il avait toujours du mal à gérer son passé mais continuait toujours d'aller de l'avant, même si Kaien prétendait le contraire. Ils se disputaient de manière régulière à ce sujet. Kaien prétendait qu'il ignorait ses soucis en faisant n'importe quoi avec un dégénéré pour compagnon. Ce à quoi, Ichigo répondait qu'il avait le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait, étant donné qu'il avait frôlé la mort et qu'au point où il en était, il n'avait plus de rêve auquel s'accrocher. Réaction qui n'était pas très mature, certes, mais Ichigo avait fait les choses bien toute sa vie et vu le résultat, il avait décidé d'un commun accord avec sa conscience, d'envoyer sa raison prendre un congé sabbatique pour quelque temps.

Après que sa jambe eut été bousillé à vie, il avait subit des longs mois de rééducation qui furent un enfer. Son moral était au plus bas et personne n'arrivait à lui parler sans qu'il ne pique une crise de colère. Seul son chiropracteur, Kensei, avait pu lui faire entendre raison. Petit à petit, il s'était battu pour pouvoir remarcher, réutiliser sa jambe comme avant et surtout, danser. Malheureusement, il avait perdu de la coordination et ne pourrait plus jamais dansé comme avant. Il avait toujours un niveau excellent mais loin d'égaler la perfection qu'il avait presque atteinte pour son audition à la Julliard. Son dernier rêve se brisant, Ichigo était passé par des moments de dépression intense dont sa famille n'était pas sûre qu'il en soit sorti.

Malgré tout, il avait réussit à se retrouver un objectif. Et, avec des amis danseurs et des anciens de sa troupe, ils avaient postulé pour l'école Rukongai de Kurakara et avait crée la section danse. L'école avait peu de moyens et ils étaient payés au lance pierre mais leurs efforts payaient petit à petit. Ichigo y enseignait donc la danse moderne, Renji la danse hip-hop et Inoue la danse classique. S'ajouter à ça, des cours de danses de salon mais aussi de salsa et de tango. L'affaire roulait plus ou moins bien.

Il avait rencontré Hisagi lors d'un concert où Renji l'avait trainé. S'il n'avait pas été motivés par la sortie prévue, la performance d'Hisagi l'avait laissé bouche bée. Accompagné d'une guitare acoustique, il avait chanté « Maybe Tomorrow » des _Stereophonics_ avec une voix rauque et sensuelle qui lui avait donné des frissons. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés et quand, à la fin de la soirée, Hisagi lui avait fait des avances, Ichigo n'avait pas su refuser. Tout simplement parce qu'il avait été le seul homme à le faire vibrer, après Grimmjow. Et que, malgré les années de douleur et d'absence, il pensait toujours au militaire.

* * *

La voix de Karin résonnait dans le téléphone de Kaien, elle parlait tellement fort qu'il avait été obligé de baisser le son de la communication. Cette gosse ne changerait jamais.

\- Mais je te dis que je ne sais pas où il est… Répéta Kaien.

\- Mais c'est toi qu'il a appelé pour dire qu'il ne viendrait pas ! T'as pas demandé d'explications ?

\- Il m'a dit qu'il partait en week-end avec l'autre punk dégénéré. J'ai pas voulu savoir les détails, Karin.

La jeune femme soupira. Kaien ne supportait pas le petit-ami de son grand frère. Mais il fallait préciser que Kaien ne supportait aucune des fréquentations de son cousin. Il le trouvait vulgaire et drôlement obsessionnel pour tout ce qui concernait Ichigo. Tout le monde s'inquiétait mais Ichigo ne les écoutait plus depuis l'accident. Il était donc compliqué d'aborder le sujet.

\- Mais il m'avait dit qu'il était certain d'être là… se plaignit-elle.

\- Je comprends bien. Ecoute, je dois te laisser, il arrive. On en reparle tout à l'heure ?

\- Ca marche ! Ne soyez pas en retard, Papa a déjà commencé piquer dans les assiettes.

Alors qu'il raccrochait en ricanant, il repéra la tête bleue dans la foule de personnes sortant par l'arrivée 3 de l'aéroport de Kurakara.


End file.
